Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to the production of butadiene. More specifically, embodiments of the disclosure relate to the catalytic conversion of butene to 1,3-butadiene.
Description of the Related Art
1,3-Butadiene (also referred to as simply “butadiene” or “1,3-BD”) is an important industrial chemical used as a predecessor and a building block for many materials. 1,3-butadiene is used in various industries including construction, healthcare, consumer durables, and automotive. Major butadiene derivatives include acrylonitrile butadiene styrene (ABS), styrene butadiene rubber (SBR), nitrile butadiene rubber (NBR), and hexamethylenediamine.
A significant portion of the 1,3-butadiene produced is used in the manufacturing of synthetic rubber. The automotive industry heavily relies on butadiene for the manufacturing of tires and other parts. The recent growth of the automotive industry in locations such as China, India, and Brazil has played a pivotal role in increasing the demand for 1,3-butadiene in the market. The trends of growth in demand and decrease in supply may result in a rise in the prices of 1,3-butadiene and an increase in the price volatility.